Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an illumination apparatus and an imaging apparatus, and particularly relates to control of an illumination apparatus having a first case and a second case rotatable relative to the first case.
Description of the Related Art
In general, light emission photography (hereinafter referred to as “bounce light emission photography”) of irradiating a subject with scattered reflection light obtained by irradiating light from an illumination apparatus to a ceiling or the like which reflects the light has been used. According to the bounce light emission photography, the illumination apparatus irradiates a subject with light in an indirect manner instead of a direct manner, and therefore, depiction with soft light is realized.
Furthermore, a technique of automatically determining an appropriate irradiation direction in the bounce light emission photography has been proposed. Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2011-170014 discloses a technique of irradiating a reflection body with light from a light emission unit at a rotation angle in which the light emission unit directs a user instead of a rotation angle in which the light emission unit directs a subject in a stroboscopic apparatus including the light emission unit in which the rotation angle thereof may be automatically changed.
However, in the technique disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2011-170014, although the light emission unit may irradiate the reflection body with light at the rotation angle in which the light emission unit directs a user, a case where the light emission unit irradiates the user with the light is not taken into consideration.